Ethereal Stars Official Wiki
Introduction to Ethereal Stars is one of most ambitious Animated series of the decade with ever. Spanning over trillions of universes, dimensions, and time zones, there can be a lot to handle. But before you can start to watch, you must begin with one story, and end with another. Story...so far The story of Ethereal Stars is the one that is trillions of years old. Everything started with the first universe and the first universe was a host to a great many species. At the center of the universe there lived beings that were extremely smart and that could live forever. But they had one fatal flaw, but that 2000th year that they are alive, they would go absolutely insane. They needed to get their childish ideas out of their bodies. One scientist was unfortunately stupid enough to believe his calculations, and that the world would probably end in 20 years. He created a plan to save the universe. He created a design, and following through with it, but he did the aurora gate. This out allow him to go back in time in order to save the universe. When he goes back, he finds of the first universe was created; by god, and after learning a lot, he finds how to fix the universe. He repurposes the auroraic gate in order to study the universe, to save his life. Instead of saving the universe, the scientist accidentally forces the universe to be blasted far away, said he cannot find his home. This was a struggle and feeling lonely, he created a brand new universe, one that was supposed to be identical to the first period it was not. Although his a home planet existed, his old life did not exist. He created another universe, then another, and another, until finally he decided, there was nothing he could do. His life would never be the same again. From here life was extremely abundant in every single universe. There would be much technological Improvement the way of life of many. Life was so abundant that there was a race, called the importance, or Tritious senators. They were described as the importance because just, that important. the importance formed when the first 1000 universes were formed. they're both of race and culture, 1 spanning thousands of years. when an ecological Journey into the mountains on a planet known as Thoercrafe-Erocanel was formed. A mysterious planet. The senators have control over the planet's look. The planet is really one big ball of clay. the importance found the scientist or at least they didn't know what it was. the Giant Hulk-like Being was in front of them and they had no idea they were looking at, or it was on knowing what it was for, How old it was, or why it still existed. after finding a power source worthy of powering the machine, they found him stranded on the screen. After a few years, the importance transferred the scientists Consciousness from the body into a giant machine called the Seto x - 5 Computer from 2006, praised by many tech 'experts' as "the most powerful of all time", and one that will allow the scientist to become an immortal until the end of the universe's timeline. After Consulting with the scientist, the prophecy was created without the scientist’s knowing. it stated that the world would be defeated by an evil. and that this evil would cause great destruction and sterilization. But really, 9 people would truly prevail,surviving multiple universes destroyed in front of their faces,Them being a musical band, and one known as "The Chosen". While the surviving people of "the world" would be forced to rebuild on their own, but only to be eliminated for reasons that aren't even clear to the prophecy. Would it create a new world? The prophecy gave itself too much power to the point where it could control beings and manipulate imagery and landscapes. The scientist was unfortunately unable to leave the spot that he was in but there was bigger problems. the importance died in front of him and while he would become an immortal, he would remember who he had met and who he would never see again. Granted these were not friends, but they were who helped him stay alive. he would go to sleep for another few trillion years, before he would find others who would help him. The prophecy went on to live in obscurity for the longest time. The prophecy not only allowed for people to understand that something great was about to happen, but it was also to show where the scientist was so thankfully the last of the ancient importance bestowed upon many hints and clues to where the scientist was so that he would not die in essence...but was quickly tossed away. What that means: it was buried so that no one could misinterpret it. But it still was, through theories and books and public appearances. The prophecy was found in Michigan. It was from here that there was a ton of searching for the chosen. They've been searching for the last 40000 years. Many have been put on the spotlight and failed to meet expectations. There's only one band that would fit the description but that's what "everyone" says. Even a consensus media network made a 2 hour long special about the prophecy and the "facts and theories" that surround it. Pages created so far __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse